1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to fishing lures provided with electrification apparatus for attracting fish to the lure. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a fishing lure provided with electrification apparatus powered by a piezoelectric film material actuated by movement of the lure through the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While it may be said that fishing is the world's most relaxing sport, the fact is that if fish aren't being caught, the fisherman will undoubtedly experience anxiety rather than relaxation. While many kinds of shapes and colors of lures have been developed to attract fish to strike, all are at the mercy of a fish happening to swim close enough near the lure to see it and then be attracted to strike it.
Consequently, various devices have been developed to aid the fisherman to attract fish to strike his or her lure. For example, some lures are provided with sound producing means that emit high and low frequencies which are attractive to game fish. Other lures are equipped with illumination means, such as a light bulb which is intended to attract the eye of a distant fish to strike at the lure. An exemplary manufacturer of such lures is Vortex Lure Company of Kalispell, MT. The major drawback of these lures is the need for battery energization which entails a disadvantageously limited operational life before replacement is necessary, as well as undue weighting of the lure, even if a small battery, such as a hearing aid battery, is used.
One solution forwarded in the prior art to overcome the drawback of battery weight, is the installation of a chemical stick into the lure. While these devices may or may not be lighter, they suffer from a limited life span of about five to ten minutes, and must, like batteries, be continually replaced into the lure.
Therefore, in view of the excellent track record of illuminated lures for catching fish, what is needed is a lure which is illuminated without need of batteries, chemical sticks or other type of consumable power source. Still further, what is needed is such a lure which is of light weight.